Bullets ou Confession à l'otage
by TiteCXX
Summary: Sayu savait que ce n'était plus tant les murs de sa cellule que le discours envoutant de Mello qui la retenait désormais. Elle l'écoutait raconter ses impressions de génie trop longtemps muselé quant à sa relation avec N, chimère fantomatique. MelloXNear


Résumé : Sayu savait que ce n'était plus tant les murs de sa cellule que le discours envoutant de Mello qui la retenait désormais. Elle l'écoutait raconter ses impressions de génie trop longtemps muselé quant à sa relation avec N, chimère fantomatique. MelloXNear

Rating : K+

Pairing : MXN

J'ai écrit cette fiction en écoutant en boucle ''Bullets'' (ce qui veut dire ''balles'' dans le sens de balle de révolver) de Tunng, ainsi, je l'ai nommée comme cela. D'une certaine façon, j'ai essayé de transmettre dans cette fiction l'impression que me donne la chanson.

J'ai donné le second titre pour mettre un petit rapport avec mon histoire.

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Bullets ou Confession à l'otage**

_Sayu Yagami n'avait jamais été une enfant courageuse. Déjà petite, elle s'effrayait des insectes bourdonnants dans le jardin sous l'œil attendri de son père. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas la couardise qui la caractérisait, plutôt une étrange rêverie joyeuse et craintive de se retrouver dans un monde trop brutal.  
Elle était devenue une jeune adulte rayonnante qui réchauffait les âmes de par sa jolie insouciance. Elle était de ses filles banales et différentes à la fois, invisibles et pourtant bien présentes, qui traversent votre vie comme une brise le printemps que l'on croit anodine sur le moment et dont l'on se rappelle avec une certaine nostalgie._

Sayu Yagami resserra autour d'elle les pans de sa veste en jean. Recroquevillée dans un coin de la prison humide, son esprit était immobilisé par la peur. Elle ne tremblait plus, elle ne respirait que par petites saccades rapides, laissant l'air pénétrer ses poumons avant de le recracher aussi vivement entre ses lèvres comme si lui aussi lui avait fait courir un danger. La panique enserrait son estomac.  
Cette terreur était de celles qui s'insinuent en vous par tous vos sens et vous glacent le sang peu à peu. Celles qui vous laissent imaginer les pires horreurs sans que la sentence ne semble sur le point de se tomber.

Néanmoins, arrive le moment fatal où celle ci tombe bel et bien, réduisant vos dernières défenses en lambeaux.

La porte de métal s'ouvrit vivement, laissant entrer trois hommes à la carrure imposante. Sayu ramena un peu plus ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle entendit comme étouffées les voix des trois hommes. Ils riaient, peut être d'elle, ils s'approchaient même maintenant. Quand le premier lui saisit le bras pour la forcer à se redresser et qu'un second menaça de saisir la ceinture qui enserrait sa taille, Sayu sortit de son apathie terrorisée.  
Elle hurla. Elle hurla à plein poumon, ne formulant aucun mot précis, n'essayant même pas de faire en sorte que sa voix porte au loin pour atteindre de l'aide. Ce n'était pas un cri implorant pour du secours, c'était juste l'exaltation de la Peur.

Le bruit de bottes militaires dévalant l'escalier de pierre qui menait à sa cellule résonna et un quatrième homme fit irruption dans la pièce dans un grand fracas métallique.

« Dégagez ! Dégagez ! Ne la touchez pas ! Vous m'entendez ! »

Sayu sentit les hommes obéir puis bougonner. Elle entendit la voix de son sauveur percer à nouveau, tranchante comme une lame de rasoir, avant d'oser le regarder en face. Elle rencontra un regard bleu acier. De tout ce qu'elle avait vu jusqu'ici, ce furent ces yeux qui lui firent le plus peur. La couleur pure pénétra son esprit et sur le point de l'arracher à son corps, arrêta de le menacer pour revenir sur les mafieux. Le jeune homme devait avoir à peu près son âge et pourtant ils menaient les trois autres à la baguette, ceux ci n'osant même plus lui faire face. Il ne les rabrouait plus par des cris rageurs mais simplement du bout des yeux, les laissant se confondre en excuses. Ils les toisaient du haut de ses vingt ans à peine, sur le point de les éventrer d'une arme bleue et métaphorique.

D'un geste ample, faisant ressortir la finesse de son corps et la sauvagerie de son esprit, il leur fit signe de partir, ses remontrances visuelles achevées.

Sayu s'était à nouveau rassise dans son coin, essayant de disparaître dans le mur derrière elle. Son sauveur agita ses mèches cendrées avant de lui jeter un regard incisif. Cette œillade donna l'impression à Sayu qu'il connaissait toutes ses erreurs et toutes ses bontés, il ne voyait pas à travers la petite fille terrifiée, il transperçait cette image de part en part pour n'en laisser qu'un amoncellement d'impressions qu'on appelait communément ''humanité''. Il détourna finalement son attention de la jeune fille.

« Merci » réussit elle à souffler.

Elle avait eu peur de ses propres paroles à la seconde où elles franchirent ses lèvres, comme si s'adresser à Mello, puisque c'était ainsi que les trois hommes l'avaient nommé, la mettait en danger.

L'autre ne répondit rien, semblant néanmoins s'interroger sur cette remarque. Il était presque étonné qu'elle ait eu assez de courage pour lui parler directement. Il la toisa un instant avant de lui tourner le dos.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Sayu.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'à nouveau elle bravait ainsi son kidnappeur mais la question s'était faite trop pressante dans son esprit pour qu'elle puisse la contenir.

Il s'avança vers elle avant de s'accroupir, mettant leur visage à la même hauteur. Un moment, il la dévisagea comme s'il cherchait à savoir si elle pouvait comprendre ce qu'il allait lui répondre.

« Je suis à l'origine de ta capture. Je suis à l'origine de beaucoup de choses, dit il enfin d'un voix froide et pourtant apaisante, surtout des choses mauvaises. J'ai un but, je fais tout cela à cause, ou plutôt pour, peu importe l'ordre causal en fait, de quelqu'un. Mais j'essaie de maintenir les dégâts au minimum. Je vais faire beaucoup de mal, à beaucoup de gens et de beaucoup de façons différentes. Alors quand je peux l'en empêcher, j'essaie. J'engendre le pire, mais seulement le pire qui est nécessaire. »

Son laïus terminé, il scruta à nouveau l'expression de Sayu, s'assurant que ses paroles avaient été entendues comme il le souhaitait. Alors, il se redressa pour se détourner à nouveau. Sa silhouette faisait une ombre géante sur le sol qui ressemblait à un squelette. Sayu remarqua ses étranges vêtements de cuir noir et le rosaire cerné de rubis qui trônait sur son torse.

« J'ai laissé quelqu'un derrière pour cette raison. Il était... »

Mello hésita un instant, essayant de trouver les mots adéquats comme si ceux qu'il connaissait ne pouvaient être véritablement applicables à sa situation. Comme si il était obligé de ralentir son propre esprit afin d'être sûr qu'elle puisse suivre sa pensée.

« Je pense qu'on pourrait dire mon meilleur ami. Je ne voulais pas l'entrainer de cette folie, cela lui couterait trop. Mais, pour moi, ça vaut le coup, ajouta t il avec une dureté persuasive, oui, le jeu en vaut la chandelle. »

Il fut à nouveau sur le point de partir quand Sayu l'interpela.

« Elle est jolie ? Celle pour qui tu fais tout cela ? »

Instinctivement, c'était le message qu'elle avait perçu.

Mello lui jeta un regard par dessus son épaule. Il avait les sourcils froncés comme si la question qu'on lui posait n'était pas dans sa langue natale et qu'il mettait un peu de temps à en comprendre le sens exact. Alors seulement il s'assit en face de là où était prostrée Sayu. Il prit son temps, sortant une tablette de chocolat de son pantalon de cuir.

Il en cassa un morceau entre ses dents, laissant son regard courir le long des lignes sinueuses du mur de pierre avant de répondre.

« Elle est la plus belle personne qui existe. »

Cette constatation était sincère néanmoins il sembla à Sayu qu'elle ne faisait pas plaisir à Mello.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

« Je ne te le dirai pas. » répliqua immédiatement le jeune homme avant de la jauger du regard.

« Est-ce qu'elle sait que tu fais tout ça pour elle ? »

Pour la première fois, Sayu vit un léger sourire s'étendre sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Un sourire presque mélancolique et pourtant carnassier. Il lui répondit avec la délicatesse d'un conteur.

« Quand on en vient à moi, elle sait toujours tout. »

Un instant, le silence emplit la pièce, il n'était pas pesant, juste figé dans le temps. Mello prit une grande inspiration, fermant ses yeux bleus pour empêcher un souvenir impromptu de ressurgir dans son esprit. Il pianota sur le sol de pierre un instant, ses doigts fins marquant le rythme d'une musique qu'il était le seul à entendre. Les ailes de son nez frémirent légèrement et ses lèvres se pincèrent, il était impossible de savoir si ce qui lui traversait la tête lui faisait plaisir.

« Combien cela fait-il de temps que tu ne l'as pas vue ? »

La question le tira de sa mémoire dévorante.

« Trois ans. »

« Trois ans ? »

Sayu s'en voulu immédiatement d'avoir presque crié, elle porta sa main à ses lèvres pour ravaler son exubérance mais Mello ne paraissait pas surpris de sa réaction.

« Elle a du changer. » dit-elle au bout d'un temps d'un ton triste.

Mello plissa légèrement les yeux, il trouvait cette phrase idiote et inappropriée. Il s'apercevait seulement à quel point Sayu Yagami ne pouvait pas entrevoir sa nature réel. Un monde trop grand les séparait.

« Elle ne changera jamais. Et moi non plus. »

« Si tu me donnes son prénom, un stylo et une feuille je pourrai prédire votre avenir. » sourit-elle.

Elle avait le charme de l'innocence que Mello ne connaissait plus. Ou n'avait jamais connu. Néanmoins son enthousiasme le convainquit. Il prit un stylo dans sa poche.

« Je n'ai pas de feuille. »

« Donne moi ta main. Quel est ton vrai prénom ? »

« Je pense que je peux te le dire, tu ne le répèteras pas. » souligna-t-il en la lui tendant.

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

C'était vrai mais le fait que Mello ait pu le deviner demeurait étonnant.

« Parce que tu vas tomber amoureuse. »

Cette phrase sonnait comme la constatation d'un décès.

« Je m'appelle Mihael. »

Lentement elle inscrivit ce mot au creux de la main fine de Mello. Il contempla les lettres d'un air dubitatif un instant. Il ne reconnaissait même plus son véritable patronyme, d'une certaine façon, il ne le désignait plus vraiment.

« Et elle ? »

« Nate. »

Sayu releva vivement les yeux, rencontrant l'expression amusée de Mello.

« C'est un prénom de garçon, non ? »

« On ne peut rien te cacher. » dit l'autre en arborant son sourire de chat.

« Il n'est pas contre ? » demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt la croix orthodoxe autour de son cou.

« Il n'a pas son mot à dire, je ne laisserai jamais qui que ce soit s'immiscer dans ma relation avec Nate. »

Elle écrivit alors le second prénom. Elle barra le ''a'' et le ''e'' et compta rapidement sur ses doigts.

« Vos lettres en commun sont la cinquième et la première lettre. Votre chiffre est donc le six. »

« Et alors ? »

« C'est le chiffre de la perfection et de l'harmonie. » lui dit Sayu avec un mélange de fierté et joie.

Elle traça un large six sur l'autre main de Mello avant de redresser un regard malicieux vers lui. L'adolescent contemplait sa main, il la frotta vivement contre son genou faisant s'étaler l'encre noir et rendant impossible la lecture des prénoms dont les tracés se mélangèrent.

« C'est stupide. » conclut-il avant de s'adosser au mur tout en n'attentant en rien la lisibilité du chiffre sur son autre paume.

Sayu haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle, pardon il, aime faire ? »

« Tu peux dire ''elle'' si tu veux, ça n'a aucune importance, ce n'est pas pour son genre que je fais tout cela. Seul son esprit est intéressant, si il avait été une fille, ça n'aurait eu aucune influence sur ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui. »

« Tu ne réponds pas, Mihael. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » la reprit-il.

Ses mots étaient fermes mais pas menaçants, il corrigeait une enfant un peu étourdie. Une fois de plus, il chercha une formulation de sa pensée à la mesure de la capacité intellectuelle de son interlocutrice.

« Il aime... je ne sais pas. Il n'aime pas, il réfléchit. »

« Et toi, il ne t'aime pas ? »

« Il me réfléchit un peu plus que les autres, alors. » fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, remarquant une fissure le long du plafond.

« Est ce que tu rêves de lui ? »

Elle voulait juste entendre un peu plus cette voix envoutante, ce discours irréaliste qui lui était offert et dont l'auteur paraissait ne jamais avoir eu d'auditoire.

« Cela m'est déjà arrivé. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Sayu rougit. Il la sonda un instant avant qu'elle ne s'excuse :

« Je ne voulais pas dire... Je n'insinuais pas que... »

Il la laissa un peu plus longtemps se perdre dans sa gène imbécile avant de reprendre.

« Nous nous regardons. Il fait ce qu'il fait habituellement à savoir me rappeler silencieusement à quel point il est important puis il me transperce du regard. Et je me réveille. Il a les yeux gris, ajouta-t-il immédiatement en anticipant la question de la jeune fille, et non, nous ne parlons pas. Ce n'est pas la peine. »

« Tu vas lui dire ce que tu penses quand tu le reverras ? »

« À ma façon. »

Le silence se fit entendre, retentissant aux oreilles de Sayu comme un glas. Elle contempla Mello casser un bout de chocolat entre ses dents. Il passa distraitement une main dans ses cheveux avant de la laisser retomber sur le sol, elle eut l'impression qu'il voulait reproduire un geste sans y parvenir exactement.

« Tu me rappelles mon frère. Lui aussi est très intelligent et très beau parleur. »

Mello haussa les épaules distraitement, ces considérations psychologiques n'étaient pas son problème.

« Parle moi de lui, ordonna-t-elle avant d'intercepter son regard froid signifiant qu'il n'était pas très réceptif à la formule impérative, s'il te plait ».

Il réfléchit une seconde.

« Il est Blanc. Pense à toutes les images, métaphores, idées et autres envolées lyriques ou débats prosaïques que peut engendrer le blanc, et bien Nate est tout cela à la fois. Mais comme si ce n'était pas assez compliqué, il est aussi le Gris. Il est le gris et le blanc, alternativement ou au même moment. Et surtout, par dessus tout, je sais, si je ne sais qu'une chose c'est bien celle-ci, je lui appartiens pour toujours. »

À cette dernière phrase, qui avait été dite d'un ton parfaitement cynique et presque exaspéré à la façon d'une vérité trop longtemps répétée et bien trop sue, Sayu comprit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être enfermée derrière d'épais barreaux de fer. Gris, le fer.

Elle essaya un instant de dresser un portrait mental de Nate, mais elle ne parvint pas à grand chose avec cette définition sibylline. Elle voulut retourner sur un sujet qu'elle considérait plus accessible.

« Vous vous êtes déjà embrassés ? »

Mello la fixa intensément, elle se sentit stupide et invasive.

« Non. »

« Quand je suis amoureuse, je m'imagine que j'embrasse le garçon et ça va mieux. » expliqua t elle.

« Ce n'est pas mon truc. Fantasmer, ce n'est pas mon truc. »

Il avait prononcé ces mots comme un blasphème.

« Ce n'est le truc de personne. »

Elle pensa surement que cette parole était profonde.

« Tu vas voir, ferme les yeux et imagine que Nate se penche vers toi. »

« Hors de question, je risque de m'énerver. » cracha-t-il avec brutalité.

Interceptant l'expression de sa captive, il laissa tomber un long soupir avant de se résigner à ses caprices. Lorsque ses paupières furent closes, Sayu reprit d'une voix douce.

« Est ce que tu vois Nate ? »

« Je le vois toujours. »

« Il s'avance vers toi maintenant. »

Les poings de Mello se serrèrent et sa mâchoire se crispa. Son corps entier se tendit.

« Il est tout près de toi. Vos nez se touchent presque, tu sens son souffle sur tes lèvres et ses mains sur tes épaules. Tu réduis la distance entre vous deux jusqu'à ce que vos lèvres se rencontrent. »

Inconsciemment, Mello avança légèrement son visage. Soudain ses deux bras se resserrèrent sur l'espace vide en face de lui pour capturer un Near absent. Ne rencontrant rien sur leur passage, il rouvrit brutalement les yeux, le souffle court.

« Ce n'était pas agréable » dit-il une fois calmé.

« Cela demande un peu d'entrainement. »

Mello entama sa troisième tablette. Sayu vit avec envie le chocolat disparaître entre ses lèvres fines. Aux côtés de Mello, elle se sentait rassurée et cela avait permis à son corps de ne plus se focaliser sur son angoisse. Avec cette constance fraichement recouvrée avait ressurgi la faim. Le jeune homme se méfia de la gourmandise de son otage et lui fit non de la tête, refusant de partager sa nourriture. Néanmoins, au bout d'une ou deux secondes de mastication solitaire, il saisit un talkie-walkie à sa ceinture et ordonna sèchement qu'on lui apporte un plat de pâte avec deux fourchettes.

On céda à sa requête puisque quelques minutes plus tard un homme musclé déposa entre les deux adolescents un plateau sur lequel reposait sa commande avant de partir d'un pas pressé. Mello prit l'unique assiette de pattes et la plaça entre eux deux, il tendit une fourchette à Sayu et en saisit une avant de commencer à manger en silence.

Lorsque le plat fut achevé, la jeune fille reporta à nouveau son attention sur son geôlier. Ce dernier avait une fois de plus laissé son esprit s'égarer dans des méandres intellectuels qu'elle doutait pouvoir appréhender. Elle décida de l'interrompre.

« Est ce que tu penses que ton sentiment est réciproque ? »

Le mafieux haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

« J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi est ce que vous tous quand vous ressentez quelque chose pour quelqu'un votre première réaction est de vous demander si c'est réciproque. » fit il en considérant soudain Sayu Yagami comme la porte-parole de l'ensemble des hommes et femmes qui ne réfléchissaient pas comme les successeurs de L.

« Ce que je veux dire, expliqua t il, c'est que si l'on part du principe que tout le monde est différent alors personne ne peut ressentir exactement la même chose qu'un autre. On appelle nos sentiments par le même nom quand ils se ressemblent suffisamment, mais finalement ce ne sont pas d'exacte copie de celui de notre interlocuteur. Puisque celui ci n'est pas nous. »

Sayu réfléchit une seconde à cette hypothèse mais Mello poursuivit.

« Sinon, à l'inverse, on peut estimer qu'il existe des sentiments universels, la peur par exemple. À ce moment, d'accord, Nate pourrait théoriquement ressentir pour moi ce que tu dis que je ressens pour lui. Mais encore une fois, Nate n'est pas moi, qui sait si l'application à sa personne de mon sentiment n'aurait pas une conséquence néfaste sur notre relation. Ainsi, nos sentiments seraient les mêmes mais ils ne se manifesteraient pas de la même façon. »

Il marqua une nouvelle pause. Sayu avait les yeux légèrement plissés de celui qui entrevoit les retombées d'idées nouvelles.

« Donc, je n'ai strictement aucun intérêt à estimer que la réciprocité serait pour le mieux. »

« Mais... tu n'espères même pas ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi espérer quoi que ce soit change d'un iota ma situation. Et je n'espère jamais, j'élabore des théories et je déduis. Le reste ne m'est d'aucune utilité. »

Sayu observa Mello casser un nouveau bout de chocolat entre ses incisives saillantes. Ses longues jambes se croisaient et se décroisaient de temps à autres faisant crisser le cuir à leurs mouvements, le talon de ses boots miliaires claquant contre le sol de pierre régulièrement.

« Est ce que c'est parce que je vais mourir que tu réponds à mes questions ? » s'inquiéta l'adolescente assimilant seulement à cet instant cette possibilité.

« Non. Les probabilités pour que tu meurs sont très faibles, ne t'en fais pas. »

Ce n'était pas une parole rassurante mais un ordre : l'anxiété illogique de Sayu l'ennuyait.

« Est ce que c'est parce que je suis différente, alors ? »

« Non. C'est parce que justement tu ne l'es pas. Tu es comme Eux. »

Il jeta un regard à la porte de fer qui menait vers la liberté à ces mots. Mello avait raison, pour Sayu, il faisait parti d'une espèce à part, humaine et pourtant éloignée de sa civilisation.

« Qui êtes vous ? Combien y a-t-il de personnes dans ta catégorie ? »

« Il y a Nate, il y a moi, il y a notre... mentor. Oui, mentor est un bon mot. Et il y a mon ''ami'', celui dont je te parlais tout à l'heure, si tu dois le désigner appelle le Mathieu. Je pense qu'il y a Kira, aussi. »

« En quoi êtes-vous différents de nous ? »

Mello baissa légèrement le menton, les mèches blondes de sa frange découpant son front, faisant ressortir un peu plus la couleur glaciale de ses iris dans l'ombre de la cellule alors que ses lèvres fines formulaient sa réponse d'une voix grave :

« Nous sommes des tyrans. »

Elle retrouvait le regard qui l'avait effrayée un peu plus tôt.

« Nate aussi ? »

« Il est le meilleur d'entre nous qui soit encore vivant. Et je vais le surpasser. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il en est ainsi déjà, mais surtout pour lui faire du mal. »

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire une chose pareille ? »

« Sans cela, il n'existerait pas. Sans moi, il n'est rien. Sans lui, je ne suis rien non plus. Nous n'existons que par ce que nous nous faisons ressentir l'un à l'autre peu importe que ça soit agréable ou pas. »

« Tu n'as pas envie que cela le devienne ? »

« Un jour, peut être. Oui, un jour je voudrai que notre relation soit agréable. Mais pas tout de suite. Pas déjà. »

« Tu vas mourir, Mello »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Il sembla à Sayu que ce fut la seule chose qu'elle lui apprit lors de cette conversation.

« Il faut que tu t'en souviennes sinon tu vas tout gâcher. Tout ce que tu fais, me kidnapper, tout le reste, c'est pour gagner contre Nate, pour le faire ressentir, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Quand tout sera fini, tu devrais peut être songer à le laisser te rejoindre, non ? Tu me dis que vous vous êtes séparés, est ce qu'il ne sera pas temps de vous retrouver ? D'arrêter d'essayer de gagner ? De rendre votre relation harmonieuse ? »

« Peut être. J'imagine qu'après avoir fini ce jeu là, ce ne serait pas plus mal. » dit Mello comme à lui même rêvassant un instant à cette hypothèse d'agencement.

« Alors, quand tout sera fini, Mello, promets le moi, attends Nate sur la ligne d'arrivée. »

Mihael se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit en grand et jeta un dernier regard tranchant à Sayu avant de la franchir.

Une fois dans le couloir, Mello s'appuya contre la porte métallique refermée et se laissa glisser sur le sol, retrouvant une position assise qu'il avait pourtant eu l'impression d'occuper depuis trop longtemps à peine quelques instants au par avant.

Il aperçut la lune opalescente par une des petites fenêtres percées dans le mur épais et lui déclara d'un ton à la fois solennel et trainant qui ressemblait à de la tendresse :

« Si je suis toujours ton cher Mello, je t'attendrai sur la ligne d'arrivée. »

_Quelques semaines plus tard, à l'étonnement de tous ses proches, Sayu insista pour faire graver sur la tombe de son père ''Ce mal était-il nécessaire ?''. Un an après, lorsqu'elle revint au cimetière pour honorer sa mémoire, une autre inscription avait été adjointe à la sienne : le chiffre six._

_Inexplicablement, Sayu Yagami sourit._

« We're catching bullets with our

Heads and hearts and all the darkest parts of us

It's strange to find such light

In such endless night »

Bullets-Tunng (*)

* * *

Voilà, c'est un peu bizarre, non ?

Il y a plusieurs idées que j'ai essayé de faire passer ici :

Tout d'abord, Sayu perçoit que Mello est beaucoup plus intelligent qu'elle. Pendant toute leur conversation il essaie plus ou moins de se mettre à son niveau.

Ensuite, il ne définit jamais son sentiment pour Near. Elle l'appelle de l'amour, lui non. Il l'aime, mais ce n'est pas comme cela qu'il le désigne.

Enfin, la fin explique la phrase que Mello dit à Near quand ils se revoient : quand l'affaire Kira sera fini, Mello et Near pourront être ensemble. Mello veut deux choses : triompher de Near en tant que successeur et d'autre part lui faire ressentir des émotions. Quand le premier but sera achevé, il pourra s'attaquer au second de façon plus pacifique.

Mello n'est pas intéressé par ce que peut lui dire Sayu, c'est plus un monologue de son côté alors qu'elle est captivée par le génie (ce en quoi on peut la comprendre).

J'espère avoir réussi à expliquer tout cela.

Sayu n'est pas bête. Elle se sent un peu idiote face à Mello mais fondamentalement elle est juste ''normale''. Lors du premier paragraphe (celui en italique), l'aspect assez ''démodé'' (limite ridicule, il faut bien le dire) du style est volontaire (si je vous promets...). Je voulais trancher avec l'arrivée de Mello. Genre ''bienvenue au pays de Candy... mais en fait non''. Enfin, toujours est il que c'est assez lamentable comme approche mais j'y tenais.

J'ai l'impression que j'aurais pu continuer ce dialogue indéfiniment alors j'ai décidé de l'achever de façon brutale.

Quant à la dernière phrase de Mello, c'est une sorte de résumé de tout ce qu'il a dit de Near : il s'adresse à la Lune (métaphore ô combien subtile (je plaisante) de Near), de plus il lui dit ce que lui a conseillé Sayu (preuve que tout de même, quelque part, il y a eu un échange entre elle et Mello) et qu'il lui répétera lorsqu'ils se verront face à face.

Enfin, il dit ''si je suis toujours'' alors qu'il avait clamé que lui et Near ne changeaient pas (un petit doute dans sa carapace de génie tourmenté) ce qui implique qu'il espère une réciprocité de son sentiment (alors qu'il affirmait à peine dix minutes plus tôt ne pas s'en soucier).

Tout ça pour dire que Mello aime Near et qu'il voudrait bien qu'il en aille de même pour le petit albinos (''Cher Mello'' est la traduction française de ''Dear Mello'', ce qui indique que oui, Near aime Mello. Et c'est pourquoi après avoir lu ce petit mot au dos de sa photo, Mello déclarera ''Je t'attendrai...''. En tout cas dans cette fiction.)

Je tenais à expliquer la phrase puisque j'ai mis au moins vingt minutes à écrire le paragraphe (il y en a qui n'ont pas de vie... je sais).

J'espère que cela vous a plus et j'aimerais énormément avoir vos impressions, cette fiction étant plus ''conceptuelle'' que celles que j'ai écrites jusqu'à maintenant.

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt.

_(*)_

_On attrape les balles avec nos_

_Têtes et nos cœurs et toutes les parties les plus sombres de notre personnalité_

_Il est étrange de trouver une telle lumière_

_Lors d'une nuit sans fin._


End file.
